Crystal
by lunaTiik
Summary: 4 mois qu'elle est là, cependant son passé reste des plus glauque.  Voici l'histoire de mon rayon de soleil, l'histoire de Crystal.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Crystal

**Rating : **M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Résumé : **4 mois qu'elle est là, cependant son passé reste des plus glauque.

Voici l'histoire de mon rayon de soleil, l'histoire de Crystal

* * *

><p><strong>oO°OooO°Oo Prologue oO°OooO°Oo<strong>

J'ai froid,j 'ai très froid. Ma tête est lourde.

J'ai l'impression qu'une fanfare joue dans mon crâne.

Et mes yeux, je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir.

Je crois que … je vais dormir encore un peu.

**oO°OooO°Oo Prologue oO°OooO°Oo**


	2. 1:Plus que des révélations

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Crystal

**Rating : **M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Résumé : **4 mois qu'elle est là, cependant son passé reste des plus glauque.

Voici l'histoire de mon rayon de soleil, l'histoire de Crystal

* * *

><p><strong>oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Plus que des révélations oO°OooO°OooO°Oo<strong>

Hermione était allongée sur un lit, les draps faits de soie étaient verts, et les baldaquins portaient des rideaux verts aux broderies argentées.

-Où...où est-ce que je suis ?

-Spizy est heureuse que miss se soit réveillée.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Vous êtes au manoir miss.

-Que...quel manoir ? Et … Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous êtes au manoir Malfoy miss, et je suis spizy, votre elfe.

-Mon elfe ?

-Oui miss. Votre elfe.

Hermione sauta du lit. Elle regarda l'elfe, puis la chambre où elle se trouvait.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Miss, vous êtes...

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Hermione se rassit brusquement sur le lit,tandis que l'elfe se tournait vers la porte,et l'ouvrait d'un claquement de doigt.

Lorsque le l'homme entra,l'elfe se courba si bas,que son nez rasait le sol.

-Sors de là spizy !

-Mais monsieur, spizy doit finir. Miss a encore ses habits,d'hier et n'a pas fait sa toilette.

-Oserais-tu contester mes ordres spizy ?

-Nan monsieur. Jamais spizy ne ferait une telle chose.

-Alors dégage ! Hors de ma vue !

L'elfe transplana sur le champ.

Drago avança dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit où s'était recroquevillée Hermione.

-Je vois que tu as repris tes esprits.

-Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je vois par contre que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine.

-Et que s'est il passé?

Drago leva sa main droite devant les yeux d'Hermione.

On pouvait y voir briller une magnifique alliance en or, un griffon gravé dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

-Regarde ta main droite.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se figea.

-Oh mon dieu !

Une alliance, semblable en tout point à celle de Drago, brillait a son doigt. La différence était qu'un serpent y était gravé.

-Mais c'est...c'est impossible !

-C'est gentil Granger ! Mais je te signale qu'il n'y a rien de plus réel.

-On est...

-Mariés.

-Mais...comment ?

-Un petit choc sur le chemin de traverse, puis un imperium.

-Depuis quand je suis là ?

-Une semaine.

-Et quel jours sommes nous ?

-Dimanche.

Hermione cessa la conversation. Cela faisait 7 jours qu'elle avait disparue. 7 jours, et ses amis n'était pas venu la chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les ordres Granger !

-Et pourquoi ces ordres ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-MENTEUR ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN POURQUOI JE SUIS LA ! DIT LE MOI ! hurla t-elle.

-Je ...tu …

Tout à coup, Drago paraissait extrêmement gêné.

-Dit le !

-Tu es … tu es la pour ….

-DRAGO !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent brusquement.

-Père !

-Le maître nous a convoqué ,et ordonné d'amener ta... ta... femme. Si toute fois elle était réveillée, ce qui est apparemment le cas.

-Je ne vous suivrait pas !

-Drago je veut bien être clément mais ma patience a des limites. Et si elle ne coopère pas...

-Garder votre clémence Lucius Malfoy !

-Remets la sous imperium !

-Père ! Elle va... coopérer !

-Je vous attends dans le couloir, alors faîtes vite.

Lucius ressorti de la chambre.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ecoutes, sa ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi,alors... fait un effort.

-Pfff. C'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens,Malfoy, ne comptez pas sur moi pour restez docile face a Volde...

-Bien ! La coupa t-il.

Drago et Hermione sortirent de la chambre.

Ils suivirent Lucius dans un dédale de couloir glaciaux, et Hermione regretta alors que l'elfe n'ai pas eu le temps de l'habiller. Elle gelait littéralement avec sa petite robe estivale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant 2 grandes portes en bois massif.

-Je vous conseille bien vous tenir miss Granger. Siffla Lucius.

Il ouvrit la porte. Devant eux se tenait,au fond de la pièce, le lord, assit sur un grand fauteuil; semblable a un trône.

Les mangemorts formant un arc-de-cercle de part et d'autre de lui.

Lucius s'avança et se rangea parmi les mangemorts, à la droite de Voldemort.

-Avancez ! Ordonna le lord noir.

Drago s'avança immédiatement, suivi d'Hermione.

Il s'inclina devant le Lord. A ses côtés, Hermione resta droite.

-Relève toi, jeune Malfoy.

Drago se redressa. Je vois que vous daignez pas vous incliner miss Granger. Siffla le Lord.

-Ravie que votre vue aille bien !

-Hum ! Le sarcasme ne vous va pas au teint!

Il se tourna vers Drago.

-Tu a remplis une bonne partie de ta mission, Drago. Mais elle n'est pas terminée. Quand l'aurais-je.

-Dans 9 mois, mon Lord.

-Qu'est ce qui arrivera dans 9 mois ?

-Lucius, tu ne lui a rien dit ?

-Je … je préférais vous laissez le soin de lui annoncé. Mon Lord.

-Et j'en t'en remercie Lucius.

Voldemort se leva et vint se placer devant Hermione.

Il se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Dans 9 mois,arrivera votre héritier, ma chère ! Un héritier très puissant !

**oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Plus que des révélations oO°OooO°OooO°Oo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà le premier chapitre en ligne!<strong>_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si oui ou non sa mérite une suite !**_

_**Ps: mes deux premières fics sont suspendus comme vous avez pu le constater. Je suis désolé mais j'ai égaré mes copies,et je préfère penchez sur de nouvelles fics, plutôt que de me tuer a refaire les anciennes.**_

_**Sur ces belles paroles... a samedi =)**_

_**Lunà**_


	3. 2:Je te hais

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Crystal

**Rating : **M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Résumé : **4 mois qu'elle est là, cependant son passé reste des plus glauque.

Voici l'histoire de mon rayon de soleil, l'histoire de Crystal

**oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Je te hais oO°OooO°OooO°Oo**

Hermione était debout devant le miroir de l'armoire, de sa chambre. Elle observait méticuleusement son ventre, toujours plat. Elle s'imagina, portant cet enfant.

« Par merlin, c'est impossible » pensa-t-elle.

Hermione partit se rassoir sur son lit. Elle se demandait toujours comment Drago avait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Sa première fois, prise par un viol. Hermione réprima un sanglot, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

-Euh…entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malfoy, peu sûr de lui d'après elle.

« Reprends-toi Hermione. Il s'agit de Malfoy, il est toujours sûr de lui. »

-Tout va bien ?

-Comme si sa t'intéressait !

-Effectivement, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. On m'a simplement ordonné de venir te le demander.

-Eh bien, vas dire à ton cher maître que je ne compte pas garder cet enfant.

-Tu le tuerais ?

-Techniquement ce n'est pas un enfant Malfoy. C'est encore une cellule. Donc je peux très bien le tuer sans remords.

-A ta guise Granger.

-Tu le dis, mais tu ne le pense pas. Parce que si je tue cet enfant, Voldemort te tueras.

-Perspicace Granger. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, rien dans cette chambre ne te permets de te blesser.

-Un rien peut tuer cet… cet… enfant Malfoy. Si je décidais de me frapper le ventre ?!

-Je doute que tu aies le courage de le faire.

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

-Tu deviens vulgaire Granger.

-Si tu es venu dans le seul but, de me prendre la tête, tu peux t'en aller.

-Sache Granger, que je suis ici chez moi, et que de ce fait, je fais ce qui me chante.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre sans mon autorisation.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Je t'aurais prévenu.

Hermione posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la retira immédiatement. La paume de sa main rougit par une légère brûlure.

-Aïe !

-Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre, ni te blesser. De multiples sorts ont été posés dans cette chambre.

-Espèce de …

-Ne deviens pas vulgaire Granger.

Hermione retourna sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Répond à ma question Granger.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

-Trop tard, tu es devenue grossière et en plus tu te répètes.

Hermione, la tête dans l'oreiller, se força à se calmer pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-Sa a dût te couter non ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Sa a dût t'écœurer ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Le maître m'a confié une mission et je l'ai mené à bien. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Hermione se retint de verser des larmes.

- Va-t'en Malfoy ! Va-t'en et dit à ton maître que je vais bien, mais que je ne compte pas garder cet enfant.

-Bien !

Drago se dirigea vers a porte, et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme, étendue sur le lit, son corps secoué de sanglots. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione s'endormie quelques minutes après le départ de Drago. Elle se réveilla aux alentours de 20h00.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Ah, le manoir Malfoy. J'avais espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. »

Un elfe apparut dans un « pop » sonore, un plateau lévitait devant lui.

-Voici le repas de madame.

-Merci.

L'elfe ouvrit grand ses yeux. Jamais de toute sa vie d'elfe on ne lui avait dit merci.

Pixie (l'elfe) posa rapidement le plateau sur la table de nuit et sortit.

Hermione se méfiait de ce repas comme de la peste.

Cette maison était remplie de mangemorts, et l'un d'eux aurait pu mettre n'importe quel poison dans sa nourriture. De ce fait, elle ne toucha pas au plat.

Elle se leva et se replaça devant le miroir.

« Malfoy a raison, je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser cet enfant. »

-Je crois que je vais faire retirer ce miroir.

Hermione fit volte-face.

-Depuis quand est–tu là ?

-Je vais faire retirer ce miroir. Il risque de te donner de mauvaises idées.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait sa Malfoy ?

-Granger, saches que ici tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Auquel cas, tu te fais tuer. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'aurais préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre !

-Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été Greyback, ou bien Lestrange.

Hermione se figea.

-Tu aurais toujours préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

- Quoi ?

-Si vous aviez voulu toucher Harry, vous auriez dû prendre Ginny. Elle est beaucoup plus proche de lui.

Un sourire narquois vint se fixer sur le visage de Malfoy.

-Tu aurais préféré que ça soit elle ?!

-Non, mais sache que vous n'atteindrez pas Harry.

-Je ne fais qu'obéir Granger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Je fais ce qu'il me plaît chez moi Granger.

-S'il te plaît Malfoy, laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.

Drago se retourna et vit le plateau. Hermione n'avait pas touché à son repas.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu as surtout peur que la nourriture qu'on ta apporté ait été empoisonnée par l'un des occupants de ce manoir.

-Quelle perspicacité Malfoy !

-Tu ne risque rien Granger. Et puis, comment vas-tu sortir d'ici si tu ne manges pas ?

-Fiches-moi la paix.

-Regarde ! Je vais manger avant pour te prouver qu'il n'y a rien.

**oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Je te hais oO°OooO°OooO°Oo**


	4. 3: Revivre cet enfer

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Crystal

**Rating : **M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Résumé : **4 mois qu'elle est là, cependant son passé reste des plus glauque.

Voici l'histoire de mon rayon de soleil, l'histoire de Crystal

**oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Revivre cet enfer oO°OooO°OooO°Oo**

-Tu vois Granger. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te tuer dans cette assiette. Maintenant manges !

Hermione se dirigea vers le plat et commença à manger. Merlin seul savait qu'elle se retenait de tout avaler d'un seul coup, tant son estomac lui faisait mal.

Hermione, trop absorbé dans son assiette, ne remarqua pas Drago s'assoir derrière elle, sur le lit, et la détailler de la tête au pied.

Ses jambes dignes de celles d'un mannequin, malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus mince, ses hanches parfaites, ses fesses légèrement rebondies, ses bras fins. Et enfin ses cheveux. Malgré leurs apparence emmêlés et indisciplinés, il se damnerait pour pouvoir y passer la main au moins une fois.

-Hum, hum.

Drago réprima un sursaut.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

-Je me demandais simplement ce que Weasmoche pouvait bien te trouver.

-La même chose que toi apparemment puisque tu as quand même réussi à me mettre en cloque.

-Te mettre quoi ?

-Expression moldue ! M'engrosser quoi !

-Je t'ai effectivement sauté Granger, mais j'ai mis un temps fou à me vider. C'est vraiment dur quand on a une horreur pareille sous les yeux.

-Je suis sûre que tu mens, et que tu as pris ton pied Malfoy.

-C'est sûr que de voir ton sale sang-de-bourbe se répandre sur moi et mes draps, est effectivement, un puissant stimulant !

Hermione se jeta sur Drago.

-Espèce de salop !

Les deux adolescents roulèrent sur le lit, se tirant les cheveux se griffant…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se retrouva complètement bloquée sous le blond.

-Tu as apparemment envie de connaître mes talents Granger.

Hermione de figea.

-Ne me touche pas espèce de salopard.

Drago éclata de rire. Il se redressa puis redescendit du lit.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Je te l'ais déjà dit, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Le simple fait de te voir me répugne alors de là à te toucher. Une fois m'a suffi je peux te l'assurer.

-Dégages ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Voyons mon amour…

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

-Ça c'est ton rôle amour. Mais ton vocabulaire est d'une vulgarité révoltante.

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je repasserais dans la nuit, lança-t-il.

Puis il sortit.

Hermione resta figé sur le lit. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva, se dirigea vers une porte adjacente, et l'ouvrit. La pièce était grande, spacieuse, et une baignoire semblable à une mini-piscine y trônait on plein milieu. Hermione se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau. En attendant que le bain se remplisse elle se mit à la recherche d'une brosse, et lorsqu'elle en eu une, elle se démêla les cheveux, puis elle ferma les robinets et s'immergea lentement dans l'eau chaude. Elle saisit un gant de toilette posé à côté d'elle, du gel douche, et se frotta. Elle frotta si fort que sa peau se mit à rougir. Elle infligea ce traitement à tout son corps et se rinça.

Elle sortit du bain et se dirigea directement dans l'immense douche qui l'avoisinait.

Elle fit couler l'eau, de manière à ce que celle-ci soit brûlante. Au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit jusque-là vide, se remplit d'images… Celle de la nuit où Drago avait abusé d'elle.

Ses mains remontèrent sur ses avant-bras, et elle se mit les griffer. A mesure où les images revenaient, tous ses membres subissaient le même sort. Si elle voyait Drago poser ses mains sur ses hanches elle les griffait si elle le voyait poser ses mains sur son ventre, elle le griffait.

L'eau, toujours brûlante, fit rougir et saigner les plaies. Celles-ci la brûlaient, mais Hermione ne le sentais pas. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'automutilation, sa tête commença à tourner. Ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle s'effondra dans la cabine. Sa tête heurta la paroi et elle s'évanouie.

A l'étage du dessous, Drago sirotait tranquillement un whisky pur-feu dans son bureau.

-Pixie !

L'elfe apparut dans un pop.

-Oui, jeune maître Malfoy ?

-Va voir comment se porte ma femme ! Reviens me voir s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Bien jeune maître Malfoy.

L'elfe disparu. Il revint auprès de son maître quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il y a un problème jeune maître Malfoy. La jeune maîtresse est évanouie sous la douche.

Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entra, et qu'il vit Hermione, son cœur manqua un battement.

La jeune fille, le corps ensanglanté, était allongé dans une position assez étrange. Drago se précipita sous la douche, ferma les robinets, se brûlant par la même occasion. Il attrapa une serviette et enroula la jeune fille dedans. Il sorti la jeune fille de la douche et la posa sur le lit.

-Pixie !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

-Oui jeune maître Mal…

-Préviens Severus Rogue. Dit lui de venir immédiatement dans ma chambre, sans détour, avec une trousse de soin.

-Oui, jeune maître Malfoy.

L'elfe disparut, et revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec le professeur Rogue.

-Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

-On avait pensé à tout sauf ça Severus.

Drago lui montra Hermione et le professeur eut un léger sursaut.

-Je vois. Drago, tu vas m'assister.

-Bien.

Rogue invoqua deux chaises qu'il plaça à côté du lit. Il ouvrit sa trousse d'un coup de baguette.

-Prends la potion étiqueter « bénin », et verse la dans un bol, trempe deux serviettes de toilettes et amène les moi.

-Tout de suite.

Drago se dépêcha de faire ce que lui ordonnait son parrain, puis revint près de lui.

-Tu vas m'aider à nettoyer ses plaies.

Ils se mirent au travail de suite, et prirent 15 bonnes minutes à tout désinfecter. Ils appliquèrent par la suite un onguent de cicatrisation rapide.

-A présent mélange les onguents étiqueter « caput iniuriam » et « anti-douleur ».

Drago le fit, et Severus appliqua immédiatement le remède sur la blessure que la jeune fille s'était faite à la tête.

**oO°OooO°OooO°Oo Revivre cet enfer oO°OooO°OooO°Oo**

_**Voilà, mon troisième chapitre est terminé.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**La suite sera posté samedi ou dimanche. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je ferais, mais je suis partie pour une bonne vingtaine.**_

_**Je vous dit donc à samedi ou dimanche au plus tard.**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Lùnà !**_


End file.
